Production systems can provide for transportation of oil and gas fluids from well locations to processing facilities and represent a substantial investment in infrastructure with both economic and environmental impact. Simulation of such systems, which may include hundreds or thousands of flowlines and production equipment interconnected at junctions to form a network, can be a considerable task (e.g., involving detailed multiphase flow science as well as implementation of engineering and mathematical techniques to address large systems of equations). Various examples of techniques and technologies described herein may be implemented, for example, to formulate, solve, etc., equations that represent a production system.